paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Morigesh
|release_date= April 4, 2017 |difficulty = Easy |codename = Mambo |base_stat_basicdamage = 2 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 8 |base_stat_durability = 4 |base_stat_mobility = 4 |stat_base_health = 606 (+63.65) |stat_health_regen = 1.01 (+0.11) |stat_base_mana = 390 (+26) |stat_mana_regen = 1.7 (+0.09) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 13.6 (+2.3) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 52.9 (+2.1) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.05 |stat_movement_speed = 655 }} Morigesh is the personification of a drowned forest, traveling to Agora in pursuit of The Fey. A close-range Caster, Morigesh uses her abilities to keep consistent damage on her enemies, and whittle them down in order to assassinate them. Morigesh is a close-range Caster, so positioning is very important. But if you try to get too close, it could result in your death. Mark and Curse are very versatile, and can be used before a fight to weaken an enemy Carry, giving your team an edge. Or, you can steal a key target's essence, and use it to assassinate them as they try to escape. Abilities LMB = . |attr1= Splash Damage |attr1value = 0% }} |-| RMB = to the hero. Her doll takes the shape of the hero, marking them as her target wherever they go in the map. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value = 88/140/193/246 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.88 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 80/85/90/95 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value = 3 |attr5= Range |attr5value = 1100 }} |-| Q = on direct hit, and applies a stack of per tick over 8 seconds to enemies in the AOE. Marked enemies are applied a 10% Slow briefly on each tick of damage and have their vision revealed. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value = 21/37/54/70 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 0.58 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 110/120/130/140 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value = 11 |attr5=Duration |attr5value=5 ticks over 8 seconds (7 ticks over 12 seconds on Marked target) |attr6= Range |attr6value = 1100 |attr7= Radius |attr7value = 500 }} |-| E = boost and the ability to pass through enemies. Passing through an enemy deals and grants her 1 stack of +6/24 for 4 seconds. Stacks are limited to 5 and enemies can only be hit once. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value = 94/140/187/234 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.67 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 80 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value = 11/10/9/8 |attr5=Health Regen per Stack |attr5value= 6/12/18/24 |attr6=Movement Speed Boost |attr6value= 28/32/36/40% |attr7=Speed Boost Duration |attr7value=2.5/3/3.5/4 |attr8=Max Stacks |attr8value=5 }} |-| R = to her target. While Morigesh is channeling, the Marked hero will be warned that she is about to strike. |attr1=Ability Damage |attr1value=263/380/497 |attr2=Power Scaling |attr2value= 4.18 |attr3=Mana Cost |attr3value=100/140/180 |attr4=Cooldown |attr4value= 100/90/80 }} Background *Awakens each dawn with her body frozen, and the cries of the dead on her tongue. *Only kills that which can speak. *Narbash once gave her a pet frog; she asked no questions. Emotes quotes *"Ah, that's where I left it!" – Morigesh *If you're impressed with Morigesh's ability to catch daggers, you should see her carve with them. *"The sun is my enemy." – Morigesh Extra Lore *“She came to Agora to kill the Fey” (teaser picture) *“The original inhabitant of her body is long gone.” (teaser video) *“Morigesh has finely crafted tools of her trade.” (concept art) *Morigesh helped Narbash to save the Winterfest by telling him wise words. “When the spirit of the Bathuu Forest, an ancient swamp, stole the body of a young sorceress, she became Morigesh. She traveled to Agora to prevent her timeless nemesis, The Fey, from gaining the power of the gods, and to destroy The Fey once and for all.” Gallery Skins Images Morigesh.jpg|Morigesh main picture Videos |-| Morigesh Announce = |-| Morigesh Overview = |-| Morigesh Skins = |-| Morigesh Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Category:Burst Category:Ganker Category:Elusive Category:Sieger Category:Durable